


Now life as killed the dream I dreamed

by Berylia



Series: Soft as thunder [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa voix douce comme le tonnerre, cette folle course sur la route jaune jusqu'au dernier rêve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now life as killed the dream I dreamed

Il a toujours voulu entendre sa voix comme ça. A son oreille, ne parlant qu’à lui, s’insinuant dans son corps, se déversant sur sa peau, lourde et puissante comme le sang qui bat.

Il a souvent plaisanté sur le sujet, suggéré que si un jour tous les criminels de l’Angleterre s’avouent vaincu Sherlock pourra se trouver facilement un salaire en faisant du téléphone rose.

Quand Sherlock l’appelle il répond immédiatement. Et pas seulement parce qu’il y va de la vie de quelqu’un. Parce qu’il y a toujours cette anticipation, cette soudaine dague de plaisir qui le traverse lorsque sa voix vibre contre son corps.

Tout finit si simplement, si soudainement.

Il lève les yeux et la voix meure dans le téléphone, éteinte à jamais, prisonnière pour l’éternité dans sa mémoire, répétant son nom sans cesse.

Il lève les yeux et tout s’écroule. L’adrénaline coure une dernière fois dans son sang, il se précipite, il crie mais sa voix est couverte par celle de Sherlock qui résonne encore dans tout son corps. Il coure, il pousse, il trébuche, il se jette sur… sur le pavé.

La route jaune l’a mené jusque là.

Il refuse d’y croire bien sûr. Il s’accroche à l’idée que Sherlock est un magicien, pas un charlatan. Il espère un miracle.

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures s’égrènent dans le silence.

Lentement la vie achève de tuer les derniers rêves.


End file.
